


Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha 2012

by kiddiluna



Category: Naruto
Genre: birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke thinks that everyone forgot his birthday but he was in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha 2012

"Sasuke, come on you can't be mad at me forever."A boy in his early teens told his brother whom had the same black hair and eyes as his brothers but with a hint of blue in the hair and that the older of the two of them had longer hair. Sasuke looked down and shook his head.

"Yes, I can. Itachi you broke your promise to me again and on today of all days as well." Sasuke said, pouting slightly. Even mother and father forgot my birthday I thought Itachi would be different and would remember my birthday.

Itachi sighed before he started to then crouching down then jumping up to where Sasuke was at and landed on the branch next to his brother. “I’m sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time." Itachi told him while flicking his young brother's forehead. “Now let's go home.”

Sasuke pouted even harder then before he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and allowed his brother to take him in his arms. Burying his face into the other’s side and mumbling,"Fine, let's go home." 

Itachi smiled taking his Little brother form and placed him on his back before he started to leap tree to tree heading for the Uchiha district. Soon as the neared the entrance Itachi let Sasuke down and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand and started to walk towards their house. On their way back Itachi let Sasuke ride on his back. They walked through the village passing Shinobi , citizen alike.

They even seen a girl yelling at a silver haired man about Dango. Which they looked at them surprised at she began throwing everything at the Silver haired man for stealing one of her dango. They continued to walk home passing the Uchiha task force. 

"Hey Itachi, do you think one day I could make father proud of me." Sasuke asked. Locking eyes with elder brother. "Yes, you will and you will be the strongest Uchiha of us all," Itachi told him.

Sasuke smiled brightly at his brother. They finally made it to the entrance to the Uchiha district as they walked through they were greeted by many of their clan members. They approached their house and Itachi let Sasuke off of his shoulders and sat him on the ground before Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and they walked into there house together.

"Were home!" Sasuke yelled, as he and his brother headed to the living room. Itachi flickered on the lights. 

Mikoto, and their grandparents jumped out of their hiding places surprising Sasuke and screamed, “Happy Birthday, Sasuke!”

"Mom, what is this all about?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto smiled at her youngest son. 

"It’s your birthday after all Sasuke." Fugaku told his son. Sasuke grinned widely.  
Sasuke was showered in tons of present as well he got to celebrate his birthday one last time with his family.


End file.
